


First Time

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been dating Bastian for over a month and haven't had sex yet, but not for lack of trying. Can you successfully seduce your boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

First Time

A/N: This is my first smut, so we warned, if you don’t like that kind of thing, don’t read this.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with Bastian Schweinstiger or anything else you recognize.

Basti and I had been dating for a month and a half and it was perfect except for the fact that we had yet to have sex. We had gotten close a couple of times, but something catastrophic seemed to get in the way. First there was the time where his teammate Thomas, who happens to live down the hall from him, started to bang on the door because he had tripped and broken his nose and needed to be driven to the hospital; then we got close again at my place, when my roommate came home bawling her eyes out because she had just been dumped and I had to send Basti home because she was not feeling very charitable towards men and was worried she was going to start throwing things at him; and finally we got very close last week, until his best friend Lukas decided to surprise Basti by coming to visit from London and walked in on us. That last one was the worst, because we were not expecting Lukas and since he has a key he saw a bit more of us than we were all comfortable with.

Once we got over the embarrassment of his having seen me naked, I discovered that Lukas and I got along pretty well, so when he offered Basti and I tickets to a charity ball for his foundation to make up for his interrupting us, we agreed.

At first I was a little hesitant when Basti suggested that I go shopping for a dress with Lukas’ wife Monika, but the boys were very adamant, so I agreed. I was surprised to find her as easy to get along with as her husband, and as we shopped we talked about everything from bands we liked, to places we hoped to visit, movies we liked, and wound our way to the pros and cons of being in a relationship with a professional footballer.

We found a dress for Monika pretty quickly, but I was having a much harder time. I was getting pretty frustrated, so when she suggested we take a break to get some lunch, I agreed.

“So, what is on your mind?” Monika asked as we were waiting for our food to arrive.

“What do you mean?” I asked her.

“The reason you have not found a dress yet is because you are distracted, but also looking for that elusive perfect dress. I can help, but I need to know what is distracting you and hopefully that will help you realize what you want in a dress,” Monika replied.

“It is a little embarrassing,” I told her.

“I told you earlier about the time I tripped at a charity event and flashed a row of photographers. Is it more embarrassing than that?” Monika questioned.

“Fair enough, but you kind of know what is bothering me. I mean, you heard about Lukas interrupting us,” I replied.

“Yeah, but you guys have been dating for a month and a half. Is Basti having performance issues?” Monika asked.

“Only in the sense that we haven’t actually had sex yet,” I grumbled stabbing the table with my fork.

“No! My husband is such an idiot, I told him to call before just letting himself in, but does he listen to me, no. Ok, I think I see what the problem with the dress is. You want something that will seal the deal, but something still tasteful. Ok, I think I know the perfect shop. As soon as we eat, we will check it out,” Monika promised as the waiter set our food in front of us.

An hour later we had the perfect dress. It was pale pink silk, knee length with a ruched bodice and cap sleeves. The best part was that it had enough structure that I wouldn’t need to wear a bra. “Trust me,” Monika assured me as I surveyed myself in the mirror. “Just let him unzip you at the end of the night. When he discovers you are braless he will be putty in your hands, especially since he is just as sex deprived as you have been.”

My roommate was out of town the night of the ball, so we decided the ladies would get ready at my place, and the boys would pick us up. Because my dress was slightly old fashioned I opted for a dark red lip with a subtle pink for my cheeks and eyes. Monika helped me fashion my hair into an elaborate looking updo that would turn effortlessly into sexy, tousled waves if I pulled a couple of pins.

Monika was putting the finishing touches on her hair when the bell rang, so I went to answer it. Bastian’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw me, but he recovered quickly enough that I might not have noticed if I weren’t looking for it.

“You look incredible, baby,” Basti greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks, Basti, you guys look very sharp, too. I love the tuxes,” I replied.

“Yep, we all look great, let’s go, my feet are already killing me,” Monika said as she came into the room.

The ball was fun, but I was more focused on what was going to happen after the ball. Dinner and dessert were almost painfully slow, so after we danced a bit I was about ready to burst, so I suggested that Basti come back to my place to watch a movie.

He agreed and we said our goodbyes to Lukas and Monika, before heading outside to get a cab.

“Monika pinned my hair way too tight,” I said when we were in the cab as I pulled the pins from my hair and shook my head, feeling my hair settle around my shoulders. “That is so much better,” I groaned.

I looked over at Basti in time to see a look of unbridled desire be replaced by one of careful restraint and knew that my plan was going to work much better than I thought.

Before I knew it I was opening the door to my flat and walking toward the bedroom, kicking off my heels, and calling over my shoulder, “Why don’t you pick out a movie while I change into something more comfortable and find something for you to wear.”

“Sure thing,” he answered.

Once in the bedroom I waited about thirty seconds before calling out, “Bastian, can you come help me? I can’t unzip my dress.”

“Coming,” he replied.

He entered the room, and I used my hand to pile my hair on top of my head, so it wouldn’t get caught in the zipper. He audibly groaned when he discovered the bare expanse of back as he unzipped the dress. I almost melted when I felt his lips start to kiss a trail down my spine. “Do you,” he said between kisses, “have any idea sexy you look tonight? I mean it, if Lukas and Monika hadn’t been here when I picked you up, we probably wouldn’t have made it to the ball at all.”

“I have a confession,” I spoke in shuddering gasps as the sensation threatened to overwhelm me. “This was all a ruse to get you into bed.”

He chuckled as he moved his lips slowly back up to my neck and then over to my ear before he said, “Yeah, I was just getting that.”

“What tipped you off?” I asked breathlessly as he nibbled my earlobe.

He moved his hands around my body and I groaned as he rolled both of my nipples between his fingertips through my dress as he answered, “You without a bra under the most deceptively innocent dress was a tip off.”

“Did it work?” I asked as his hands continued their ministrations, which felt incredible even through the fabric still covering the sensitive area.

“What do you think?” Basti replied, pressing himself against my back so that I could feel his hardness, even through the layers of clothing that separated us.

“Basti, you should shut the door before I burst into flames,” I told him with a moan as he claimed my neck again with his lips.

“I thought you said your roommate was out of town?” he asked, his hands roaming my body as my head fell to the side to give him better access.

“We have been interrupted too many times already for me to take any chances. We are locking that door and not opening it until we are both satisfied. Sound good?” I asked.

“Good point,” he replied, and instead of leaving me to shut the door as I expected, he wrapped an arm securely around my waist and carried me over to the door. After shutting and locking it with his free hand, he pressed me against the door and slowly started to slide my sleeves off my shoulders. Soon my dress was a gauzy puddle on the floor and Bastian was kissing a trail down one arm to my fingertips and back. He repeated the same thing on the other side before flipping me around so I was finally facing him.

Our mouths met hungrily as he easily lifted me and guided my legs so they wrapped around his waist. I gasped at the sensation of our cores meeting, even with 3 layers of clothing separating us it was an incredible feeling. I was running my hands through his hair when he grabbed both of my hands in one of his and pinned them against the door above my head. “So gorgeous,” he whispered reverently as his eyes roamed over my mostly exposed body before he moved forward to claim one of my nipples with his mouth.

“Basti,” I whimpered, grinding my pelvis against his as I felt delicious tension already rising in me.

“Yes, baby?” he asked as he switched to the other nipple.

“I am not going to last much longer, I need you inside me,” I moaned.

“Not yet. I want to make sure you are satisfied at least once before we start on me. Don’t hold back,” he urged, moving his free hand to rub circles around my clit as his mouth claimed my nipple again.

It didn’t take long before I was on the verge and I moaned his name once more as he lightly bit my nipple and sent me over the edge into sweet oblivion.

“You are so sexy, baby,” Bastian said before claiming my mouth again as I came back to earth. “Do you need a minute, or are you ready for more?”

“More,” I gasped as he released my hands.

I immediately started to unbutton his shirt when I noticed him grinning at me with that little half smile that makes me weak in the knees as he cocked an eyebrow at me. “You have too much clothing on,” I told him as I got his button up off and pulled his undershirt up and over his head, exposing his amazing chest.

Suddenly he pulled me against his chest and walked over to the bed, depositing me gently on top before straightening back up and moving his hands to his belt. He pulled his belt out of the loops and undid his button and fly, but left his pants on as he climbed on top of me on the bed. The weight and feel of him on top of me was incredible and we returned to eagerly devouring each other’s mouths.

His mouth moved to my neck again as his hands hooked into the waist of my soaked panties and started tugging the thin fabric down. I lifted my hips to help him and as my panties fell by the side of the bed he moved his mouth down further, pausing at my breasts before moving even further.

I could feel his warm breath on my core and the anticipation was killing me as he started to run his hands gently up and down my sides, agonizingly avoiding any of the areas that were crying out for his touch. “Basti, please,” I begged, looking down at him.

Suddenly my folds were enveloped in the delicious damp warmth of his mouth. His tongue was lapping circles around my clit as he slipped a finger inside me. The sensation was absolutely overwhelming, and it wasn’t long before I was moaning, “Basti, yes, like that, I am so close.”

Suddenly he pulled away and I was about to protest when I felt the most amazing hardness pressing against my entrance. I looked down to see him sheathed in a condom as he inserted himself slowly, giving me time to adjust to his size, all the while rubbing circles around my clit. The sensation was so intense that I came around him before he was even inside me all the way.

“Oh, god, baby, you feel so good around me. If had known it would feel like this, I would have kicked Poldi out last week,” he chuckled as he started to move slowly, and I once again felt the delicious tension building once more. Within minutes he was grunting like he was trying to hold back, so I bit his earlobe and whispered in his ear, “I am right with you, come for me baby.”

He fisted his hands in my hair as he released groaning my name as I came once more right behind him.

Once we had both caught our breath he rolled off of me, both of us groaning at the sensation of pulling apart. He rolled the condom off and threw it into the trash can before maneuvering us under the covers as he pulled me so I was resting on top of his chest.

He kissed the top of my head as he chuckled, “Next time we have sex you won’t have to work so hard to seduce me.”

“Good, because I felt a little like a harlot,” I replied sleepily.

“Well, you are the most innocent harlot I have ever seen, but you are also one of the most sexy things I have ever seen, so I guess it evens out,” he responded.

I let out a huge yawn, and he said, “Good night, my gorgeous girl.”

“Good night, Basti,” I replied as I drifted off into a sated sleep.

A/N: I made a smut! Let me know what you think!


End file.
